User blog:JaphethMario/Alice Margatroid vs Shinku. Japheth's Fictional Rap Battles
MESSAGE Orginally, the next battle is going to be the preview in Crash Bandicoot vs Bubsy Bobcat. But since it will take long cause one, I need to watch that show first, and two, exams are coming and dance pratice ruin my scheldule. So enjoy this backup battle for a while (and maybe another Japheth's Rap Battles), so you won’t have to wait for months for a next installment. Also what‘s a Japheth’s Fictional Rap Battles without Touhou INTRODUCTION: Welcome to another installment of NOT Touhou vs Anything rap battles. Japheth’s Fictional Rap Battles. It features Seven-Colored Puppeter of Touhou, Alice Margatroid and the strongest and the fifth Rozen Maiden doll, Shinku, rap aginist each other in a battle of Alice controlling dolls againist doll becoming Alice. Battle BATTLE (Note: Alice Margatroid is in aqua, Shinku is in dark red, and Suiseiseki is in green) Alice Margatroid Verse: There will be malice when a doll in balas step to the talented Alice’s Wonderland A spoiled plush abusing her servant, you coulda been a star at Super Mario Logan Shoulda No Deal when battling me, and instead run back with your briefcase ‘Cause those slow scacre cherry blossoms, is no match to my bullets, plentiful and haste You once gone up in the staircase, but after Zurückspulen you’re dropping down Not even your detective dog could solve the mystery of that complicated shit plot I’ll Shanghai this precious puppet, after I’m finish dissing you Two seasons, backstory, and a reboot, yet your show will only be known for desu Shinku Verse: Hollie shit! Your raps are junk, put next to Suigintou-hoe Alice might be the Golilah, but you can’t stomp this small doll with non-existance flows This theft takes stuff from others, but it‘s me who’ll steal the show like I own your mic The way you “handle” your puppets, I can see why they view you as stalking dyke All alone in your forest who still plays with dolls despite your aging skin Who identify herself as a youkai, she’s more of a lunatic than a otherkin Ain’t hating on seven-colored puppeters, Margatine’s good for the heart strings, but not yours Let’s be hon-est, you couldn’t keep your personality straight just like your canon Alice Margatroid Verse: Geez, you act like it’s okay for boys to play with doll toys, lame! Heck, the reason why you were made, cause your ‘daddy’ couldn’t pro-create You think your father is loving (nah, ah, ah, ah) he wants to see murder of his daughters But after in this rap verse, one True Alice remains, while Shinku, slaughtered With your tea breaks and friendships, you make Muppets a world of cynics and pain I could whoop everyone’s in ass one night, faster you can finish your stupid game You think you’re all rightous and strong, Shinku push a crippled to get into a fight You’re a nobody who couldn’t save your sister, three freaking times Shinku Verse: Of course, you would know ‘bout family, so where’s your mother been, tho? Oh wait, all the stuff back from the past, been toss away in the window You’ve got no chance defending Makai from the red Maiden’s burns Deleted both of your home and pals, that I’ll make Alice an orphan People rather have Mima than this creep back in the games I heard that you and her student don’t go well, cause the little witch find you insane Getting hallucination, your madness return, when the only friends you had are dolls You lose this battle like your mind did, winners don’t do drugs WHO WON? WHO THE HELL WON? Alice Margatroid Shinku PREVIEW: This Worst Teenage Witch can transform anything but a decent rapper Emoji turd got friends around the world, but choose a not-so-angry girl and a Fluttershy druglord |-|Rap Meaning RAP MEANING= Alice Margatroid Verse: There will be malice when a doll in balas step to the talented Alice’s Wonderland ' ''(Alice starts her verse with a threat. Balas is a ruby spinel of a pale rose-red or orange.. And of course obligatory joke about Alice in Wonderland) '''A spoiled plush abusing her servant, you coulda been a star at Super Mario Logan (Shinku is shown to be abusve to her servant, Jun, giving bitchslaps, getting picky on the tea, etc. With those kinds of behavior, Alice suggest Shiku that she should be the main character of a Plush show Youtuber, SuperMarioLogan. This either reference, Bowser Junior or Jeffy, characters that gets hate due to their bratty spoiled attitude) Shoulda No Deal when battling me, and instead run back with your briefcase (Besides another threat line, in the Rozen Maiden series, briefcase are shown to be the dolls’ resting place or a place they live. This line also reference to ‘Deal or No Deal’, a game show known for briefcase) ‘Cause those slow scacre cherry blossoms, is no match to my bullets, plentiful and haste (Comprassion to Shinku’s small amount of slow petals, it‘s weak againist Alice‘s shit ton of fast bullets (cause bullet hell joke). Also Perfect Cherry Blossom is the first game window Touhou game to feature Alice Margatroid) You once gone up in the staircase, but after Zurückspulen you’re dropping down (This reference to the episode of Rozen Maiden where Shinku, have a war againist Ichigo and Jun in a staircase (actually one the best episode IMO). Zuruckspulen is the last installment of the Rozen Maiden anime, and probably making the series irrelevant nowadays.) Not even your detective dog could solve the mystery of that complicated shit plot (There’s a fictional show in Rozen Maiden called Detective Kun-kun, where it features a fame dog detective solving mysteries. This is Shinku’s favorite show and she watch this in a daily basis. Alice is poking fun at her, that even her own idol, couldn’t figure out the plot of Zuruckspulen. And I swear to God, I watch that, I still don’t understand what the fuck is going on. I mean even in the first episode, mindfuck happens killing off a lot of dolls, and not only that but there’s also time travel because the original timeline is fucked (great it’s not like it’s complicated) I’ll Shanghai this precious puppet, after I’m finish dissing you (Shanghai is a term used to steal someone and force them to be in your crew (usually used in pirates). Shanghai is one of Alice Margatroid’s dolls. Basically it’s a “I’ll make you my bitch” line. Oh and a reference to Marisa Stole the Precious Thing) Two seasons, backstory, and a reboot, yet your show will only be known for ‘desu’ (The Rozen Maiden anime series got a lot of installments. The original, Träumend, Ouvertüre and Zurückspulen. Despite it’s long-running installments for years, it will only be famous for the anime that spawn the infamous meme and spam messgae ‘Desu’, Suiseikk’s catchphrase) ' ' Shinku Verse: Hollie shit! Your raps are junk, put next to Suigintou-hoe (“But you rhymes are trash, put it next to your emails“ line. Hollie is Shinku’s artificial spirit, Hollie is a homophone for Holy, so basically, holy shit. Junk is a word commonly used in the Rozen Maiden as an insult to the antagonist of the show, Suigintou. Sometimes junk is an alternative way to say shit, like ‘you piece of shit’ replace by ‘you piece of junk’. There is also a pun in this line. SuiginTOU-HOE = Touhou) Alice might be the Golilah, but you can’t stomp this small doll with non-existance flows (Golilah is one of Alice’s dolls, tho it’s unknown if it’s real or just myth. Also this line reference David and Golilah in a way) This theft takes stuff from others, but it’s me who’ll steal the show like I own your mic (Theft=steal or owning someone’s property) The way you “handle” your puppets, I can see why they view you as stalker dyke (Obligatory puppeters handling puppets in a sexual manner joke. In fanon, Alice is a stalker to Marisa Kirisame. Dyke is an informal term for lesbian, or maybe the Youtuber, I‘m not sure, but that’s seriously strange) All alone in your forest who still plays with dolls despite your aging skin (Alice lives alone wkth her dolls in the Magic Forest. Usually when a young girl reach womanhood she ditches playing her dolls, but not Alice) Who identify herself as a youkai, she’s more of a lunatic than a otherkin (Alice is said to be human before, but now she converted herself into a youkai, a common race in the Touhou Project universe. An otherkin is a human that identifies him/herself as a creature, even going as far as kdentifying as a creature even doesn’t exist. And of course, obligatory Lunatic joke at the battle with Touhou) Ain’t hating on seven-colored puppeters, Margatine’s good for the heart strings, but not yours (Seven-colored = Rainbow = LBGT symbol. Shinku is basically saying she’s not homophobic. Margatine is said to be a healthy alternative to butter, it’s known to be healty to the heart. Strings is how Alice control her puppets. Heart Strings is used in reference to one's deepest feelings of love or compassion. In fanon, Alice is seen to be in love with Marisa Kirisame. Shinku is jabbing the fact that Alice‘s heart isn’t healthy. Also MARGAtine=MARGAtroid) Let’s be hon-est, you couldn’t keep your personality straight just like your canon (Let‘s be hon almost sounds like Lesbian. And straight joke. This line disses to two things about Alice Margatroid’s canon. One is, Alice is one of the four Touhou characters to be both in the PC-98 era and the Windows era. However the PC-98 era is said to be no longer relevant to the windows era. Two is, how Touhou fans treat Alice in her fanon. Alice is a friendly character who doesn’t care about winning, and more like she just want to fight. But the popular Alice you may know is a crazy, raging, creepy lesbian who wants to fuck Marisa and her broom. And Touhou fanon is more popular than Touhou canon) ' ' ' ' Alice Margatroid Verse: Geez, you act like it’s okay for boys to play with doll toys, lame! (Alice Margatroid rebuttles Shinku‘s homosexual jabs by stating the irony of the relationship of her male servant (Jun) and a girly doll. A boy playing dolls is seen as a gay thing to do in some eyes) Heck, the reason why you were made, cause your ‘daddy’ couldn’t pro-create (Shinku, like her sisters, are actually crafted to be the prefect daughter for Rozen. Rozen never have a sexual affairs. This line could jab at Shinku isn’t a a real nor biological daughter) You think your father is loving (nah, ah, ah, ah) he wants to see murder of his daughters (Rozen created seven dolls, but only one can stand to be his prefect view of a daughter. Thus Alice game is created where the dolls have to bloody kill each other to win the heart of their father ane claim to be his Alice. Alice makes fun of Shinku’s view of her father as a loving indivudual. This line reference a lyrics to the popular IOSYS song, Marisa Stole the Precious Thing “hating, hating, loving, (ah, ah, ah, ah , ah, ah”. The murder line could reference A Murder is Announce which is said that Alice Margatorid’s name originate) But after in this rap verse, one True Alice remains, while Shinku, slaughtered (The Alice game is basically to claim to be Alice for their father. And Alice Margatroid is already named Alice. So Alice basically killed Shinku already) With your tea breaks and friendships, you make Muppets a world of cynics and pain (While the dolls aren’t busy killing each other in the Alice game. Shinku and her friends ammends each other for a short time, doing everyday stuff, drink teas, etc which in comparsion makes Muppets, a franchise for kids, seem to be more gritty and nihilist show filled with characters desping each oher. This could reference that both Rozen Maiden and the Muppets tackle death of a love oneas a subject) I could whoop everyone’s in ass one night, faster you can finish your stupid game (This reference the Touhou Game, Imperisable Night, where you can play as Marisa Kirisame and Alice Margatroid on the same team. The Alice Game took years to finish, even in the anime show, it took the later parts of Season 2 or Overture, where one of the doll finally dies) You think you’re all rightous and strong, Shinku push a crippled to get into a fight (Shinku is shown to be the stronge among her sisters and a philospher at some epjsodes. However battling a crippled is ethically wrong and weak in comparsion. This reference to the main antagonist of Rozen Maiden, Suigintou. Who was once an innocent and nervous doll become sadistic and violent because of Shinku‘s words as shown in Traumend, prompting her to take revenge on Shinku) You’re a nobody who couldn’t save your sister, three freaking times (Continuing the previous statement. Sugintou has been killed three times, by getting destroyed by S, burned into ashes and losing a match in the Alice Game. Shinku was present in all three events, but she didn’t prevent her fate to come to a end. This line also reference on Sugintou’s torso being missng and incomplete thus the ‘nobody’ line) ' ' ''' Shinku Verse: '''Of course, you would know ‘bout family, so where’s your mother been, tho? Oh wait, all the stuff back from the past, been toss away in the window (Shiki is considered by fans to be the mother of Alice in the PC-98. And of course she didn‘t made to the windows era of Touhou. Also there’s a running gag in the Rozen Maiden series that an object (mostly a briefcase) break windows.) You’ve got no chance defending Makai from the red Maiden’s burns (Makai was once a home place of Alice. In Mystic Square, Alice has to defend her home from the shrine maiden, Reimu Hakurei. Reimu Hakure is seen to be red, evidently in modern alitterations. Shinku is a madien dressed in red, too, so yeah. Man, my rap meaning is ekther too vague or too complicated) Deleted both your home place and pals, that I’ll make Alice an orphan (Besides another jab at the whole PC-98 era thing. Shinki, Alice’s mother isn’t in the newer games of Touhou Project. So you can suggest that Alice Margatroid becomes motherless since her windoes counterpart doesn‘t show Shinki, or a parent figure) People rather have Mima than this creep back in the games I heard that you and her student don’t go well, cause the little witch found you insane (Mima is a popular PC-98 Touhou character that many fans want her back to the series. Marisa Kirisame was an appretepience of Mima. Both in Impersible Night and Subterrean Aninism, they’re seen as partners. But Shinku pokes fun that despite they’re a team, Marisa doesn’t like Alice. Basically another at the whole Marisa X Alice fanon) Getting hallucination, your Madness Returns, when the only friends you had are dolls (Self-explanory. Alice: Madness Returns reference cause this is a battle of Alice) You lose this battle like your mind did, winners don’t do drugs (To add weight to the previous line. Shinku says the Alice will lose this rap, like her brain. Cause hallucinations can make you go crazy and literally lose your mind. In most arcades, there’s a message at the end of he demo saying “winners don’t do drugs”.This also reference on Alice buying Butterfly Dream Pills, which is said to make a person feel like a dream, which couldnhave the same effect as a hallucinated drug) |-|Rap Meaning TRIVIA: *This is the third battle to not have title cards, after Squidward vs Benson and Angry Birds vs Plants **Because, I am currently editing this in the new computer *This is the fifth battle to feature a Touhou character, after Steve vs Freddy Fazbear, Elsa vs Flandre Scarlet, Yukari Yakumo vs Princess Peach, and Super Mario vs Touhou Project **Coincidentally both Alice Margatroid and Shinku share connections in fifth (Alice first appear in Mystic Sqaure, the fifth Touhou game, and Shinku being the fifth Rozen Maiden created) ***Either I'm, clever or I'm stupid *It's been ages I used an anime character (shinku) since Mario and Sonic vs Superman and Goku *This battle took me two-three days to be written, this is the fastest battle ever produce **Even tho I have a draft like six months ago Category:Blog posts